oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Wallace Genki
50,000,000 210,000,000 | status = Alive | birth = | height = 7’10" | relatives = | weight = | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = Ima Ima no Mi | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Wallace Genki is a Rookie Pirate, Mink, and Martial Artist originating from Kamishima in the Grand Line. He is a member of the Reaper Pirates, serving as one of its main combatants. Wallace Genki commands near unparalleled, sheer physical strength that is unmatched by any other member of the crew, having been undefeated in arm wrestling, and possessing incredibly high durability. All that is paired with an extremely agile, unpredictable and deadly Monkey Kempo, which truly makes Genki a tough opponent to deal with in any situation. His strength is trusted so much by his captain, that Genki is usually selected to fulfill crucial missions by his lonesome, showing the respect and confidence Umori Kenshiro has for Genki's capabilities. Appearance smite____community_collab__sun_wukong_by_dante_aran_daa166y-pre.png FBFA8793-D3AB-4342-A553-EC36E8EAA7DF.jpeg|Genki’s first Wanted Poster Personality Genki is a well natured, respectful individual most of the time. However, he may act quite cocky, childish, impatient, selfish, overconfident and may pull pranks and jokes on his enemies. But most of the time, he is rather calm and seems to enjoy a nice talk, but tends to sometimes appeal to his monkey nature and become quite irritating to those around him. Genki also does care deeply about his crewmates. Abilities Genki was raised in Kamishima, an island with various monastic martial art orders. When he was old enough to walk, he was taken to one of the various monasteries and began his training in Qigong and Kung Fu. He received training in all the temples, and in various styles of Qigong and Kempo, but was drawn very much to the Qigong and Kung Fu Monkey Styles. He reached grandmaster status at age 17 in this style, and was gifted a devil fruit as proof of his martial arts mastery. He was given a choice, as grandmaster of a style was just the first step, he could either continue mastering the various other styles, or he could set off into the world and test himself to reach the pinnacle of the Monkey Qigong. Being a master Kung fu practitioner, Genki is considered to be extremely powerful. His fighting style is based on imitating monkey or ape like movements, which employs very swift and acrobatic movements and powerful strikes, easily dodging most attacks while countering at the same time. These movements seem unpredictable to the untrained eye, but are the results of years of training and his Mink heritage. Genki is blindingly fast, being able to move, attack and dodge in the blink of an eye. He takes advantage of the environment in a fight for movement and dodging. He may crack a joke or two while easily dodging his opponents, which is a result of his monkey nature. Genki is unbelievably strong, capable of carrying a large ship over his head, jumping, and throwing the ship at the sea. His punches have been described as "meteors hitting you directly", and every attack he does sends a powerful shockwave. His endurance and durability is insanely high. He can take cannon fire to the face and keep going as if nothing happened. His body is so strong that he can only get cut if slashed by powerful armament Haki. Sun-Wukong-Smite-smite-moba-game-37795870-228-301.png Stances Under the Monkey Kempo style, there are various "stances" or styles which Genki employs depending on the situation. Drunken Monkey - the most umpredictable style of Monkey Kempo, Genki attacks areas like the throat or eyes, and moves and dodges using false steps while waddling around and even falling. This gives the sense that the he is defenseless and often makes the opponents drop their guard or anxious because they can't read his next attack. He claims its even more effective at dodging than Kami-e, and uses it mostly for this, as he dislikes attacking sensitive areas. Stone Monkey - Genki stances up in an firm, iron stance. Increasing the tension of his muscles, enabling his opponent to land strikes, but opening them up for a few, powerful finishing blows. The durability acquired is similar to Tekkai, but it permits movement from the user. Wooden Monkey - a quite feriocious style. Genki attacks and defends at the same time, delivering waves of attacks without giving his opponent a chance. Great Sage Style - The last style Genki learned before becoming a Grandmaster. It is the style he uses most of the time, which is a sort of mixed style of all the most powerful techniques of Monkey Qigong and Kempo. It is a lifelong style which has no limit. Haki Kenbunshoku Genki learned Armament and Observation Haki before he was 17 years old. At the temple he learned the basics of armament but quickly developed his observation haki. Under Monkey Kung Fu, observation Haki is called "Mystic Mind's Eye", and their philosophy is based on the three wise monkey phrase of "see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil". These concepts are trained as a whole, which has given Genki the ability of advanced observation Haki. The three concepts are simultaneously used in all the Kenbunshoku applications, which gives Genki the ability to sense auras in the surrounding area, detect their intentions and their next moves, all the same time. He can pick of someone with evil intentions and what they're about to do, from a large distance away, while using his observation. Genki has trained to such levels that his Kenbunshoku is active while even asleep. Busoshoku Devil Fruit History Bounties Major Battles Trivia Quotes References Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Pirates Category:Martial Artists Category:Doctors Category:Rookies Category:Pirate Captains